The present invention relates to an improved pad structure and, more particularly, to a pad structure of swimming glasses, wherein grooves are annularly formed at inner edges of a pair of pads, and a pair of sponges are sheathed in the grooves so that penetration of water into the swimming glasses due to absorption of water by the sponges can be avoided.
As shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, a pair of swimming glasses in the prior art comprise a frame 10, a pair of pads 16, and a pair of sponges 17. The frame 10 comprises a pair of rims 11, a bridge 12, a pair of lenses 13, and a pair of fasteners 14. The bridge 12 is connected between the pair of rims 11. The pair of lenses 13 are respectively situated in the pair of rims 11. The pair of fasteners 14 are situated at two opposite outer sides of the pair of rims 11 with a ductile belt 15 tied between them. The pair of pads 16 are respectively joined at annular outer edges of the inner sides of the pair of rims 11. The pair of sponges 17 are respectively joined with the pair of pads 16. However, when the above swimming glasses are worn, water will penetrate into the swimming glasses because the pair of sponges 17 can absorb water.
Therefore, the above swimming glasses have inconvenience and drawbacks in practical use. The present invention aims to resolve the above problems in the prior art.
The primary object of the present invention is to provide an improved pad structure of swimming glasses, wherein positions of sponges and pads are interchanged to let the sponges be respectively joined with rims of the swimming glasses and grooves be annularly formed at inner edges of the pads to receive the sponges therein. When the swimming glasses are worn, the face will contact tightly with the pair of pads, hence maintaining resiliency and preventing penetration of water into the swimming glasses because of absorption of water by the sponges.
To achieve the above object, the present invention provides an improved pad structure comprising a frame, a pair of pads, and a pair of sponges. Grooves are annularly formed at inner edge of the pair of pads to receive the pair of sponges therein.
The various objects and advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the appended drawing, in which: